Tokens
Tokens first appeared in Update 3.0 and from there, more was added in other updates. Some tokens stay for an indefinite amount of time and some others will be limited time tokens that will leave by a certain time limit. The way you get tokens is by putting certain ponies(usually only three ponies per token) on certain tasks and they can fail. Permanent Tokens These are tokens that you can collect for as long as you want as they won't disappear(unless Gameloft removes them) Mane Supplies Music Note Jacket Microphone Camera Cap Eyeglass Snowglobe *'Note:' All ponies had the same task and time cooldown for Snowglobes Birdhouse Note: Tender Taps is a permanent Hotel Pony but Boyle & Mr. Paleo is a limited time Hotel Pony Toy Duck Gelatin Cake Globe Baseball Shopping Bag Walkie-Talkie Magic Stick Map Confetti Binoculars Compass Lucky Coin Klugetown Directions Limited Time Tokens These are tokens that you can only collect in a certain time window and when that time window is up, the tokens will disappear with a chance to pop up again at a later date Kerosene Lamp Calendar Holiday Potion Delicate Scarf Plush Toy Scooter Daring Do Book Scroll Bag for Stones Sewing Machine Phoenix Feather Bonsai Headphones Powder Puff Rose Wedding Bells Daring Do Statuette Griffon's Lock Mosaic Clue Liana Ropes Talent Show Props News Campaign Possters Ballots Badge Stage Decorations Friendship Festival Flags Musical Scores Dance Moves Interviews Surveillance Gear Tempest Clues Dusty Maps Storm Buck Storm Creature Intel Distracting Fireworks Community Tokens These tokens are used to compete against other players and was introduced in Update 3.3 in the Slice of Life Mega Event Wedding Presents Wedding Presents was guaranteed to drop and the tasks that gave them was any pony that had one for tokens in the solo chapter part of the Slice of Life mega event Amulets of Culiacan Amulets of Culiacan was guaranteed to drop and the tasks that gave them was any pony that had one for tokens in the solo chapter part of the Stranger Than Fanfiction mega event Cutie Mark Emblems Cutie Mark Emblems was guaranteed to drop and the tasks that gave them was any pony that had one for tokens in the solo chapter part of the The Cutie Mark Crusade mega event Airship Part Airship Part was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 1 of the Story of a Storm mega event Star Map Star Map was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 2 of the Story of a Storm mega event Kludgetown Guidebook Kludgetown Guidebook was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 1 of the New Horizons mega event Contraband Artifact Contraband Artifact was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 2 of the New Horizons mega event Clever Disguise Clever Disguise was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 1 of the Resistance Rising mega event Resistance Manifesto Resistance Manifesto was guaranteed to drop and was in Community 2 of the Resistance Rising mega event Tokens This section shows what update added each of the above tokens